


Sentenced

by Akifall



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Goro Akechi is saved by Robin Hood before he's shot.





	

Some say that bitterness is born from jealously, from desire, from sin.  
But even the blackest soul can be covered in light. Robin Hood was proof of that- his second Persona. A persona only called out from him when he met Kurusu Akira for the first time.  
A persona brought to him by his own hope, desire and dreams to stray the path set for him.  
While Loki had abandoned Goro Akechi for death, Robin had pulled the boy from his father’s world moments before the bullet from his fake struck him. A black pool engulfed him and Akechi could barely lift his hand to Robin as he descended into the void before unconsciousness took ahold of him.  
-  
Death was not something unusual in Akechi’s life; death followed him and killed anyone close to him he was after all a parasite; the one who killed his mother at birth. Every moment of happiness was quickly snuffed out by death and after a while Akechi stopped saying sorry all together for those he killed, because whether intentional or not… everyone seemed to die when he was around.  
After the second foster family succumbed to a car crash in which only Akechi lived, he gained somewhat of a reputation as the cursed child. The bullying from the other children caused him to retreat into himself and this is where he met Loki.  
The first time Loki persuaded Akechi to squeeze just a little bit harder around the girl’s neck was the first time Akechi felt truly alive.  
-  
His woke to the sound of someone humming, and when he opened his eyes, yellow one’s stared back at him curiously.  
“Is this the one master?” Lavenza asked. Akechi shook his head and peered around, he was in some sort of court room except… there was something different about the setting that made it somewhat familiar but new. His eyes finally fell upon the one the young girl had called ‘Master’ to which a long nosed man sat at the bench grinning at him.  
“Welcome to the Velvet Room.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Persona 5 and I felt like Akechi's character was a little thrown under the bus in regards to character development. I also felt that if he had a Velvet Room, it'll be a courtroom. This is just a quick write, just to sorta get it out of my head.


End file.
